


Wonderland

by thedailythoughtsoftsugumi



Series: SayoTsugu Series [7]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Fluff, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi/pseuds/thedailythoughtsoftsugumi
Summary: Tsugumi fell into a rabbit hole and wakes up to find a apprentice fairy...
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi & Hikawa Sayo, Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Series: SayoTsugu Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713499
Kudos: 11





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeruKhansa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeruKhansa/gifts).



> I am not dead. Sorry for taking such a long break but I think I am back to write more. This prompt is given by my friend Beru who shared with me her AU idea and I thought it was really interesting and wholesome so I decided to write it into a fic! Enjoy!

“Tsugumi, could you help take out the trash?”

“Yes, mom!” Tsugumi hummed as she picked up the black trash bag, heading to the back exit of the cafe. She pushed open the metallic door which swung with a loud creak and walked out to the back alley.

The back alley was deserted, with only a few trash bins lining the sides. Tsugumi opened one of the trash bins and threw the bag inside. That is when she heard a clucking sound, so soft that she almost missed it. Tsugumi looked around and she saw a white rabbit on the ground not too far away from her. It had mismatched eyes, one red and one black. 

_ What is a rabbit doing here…? Perhaps it’s...O-Tae-chan’s? It looks like the one she brought to the store last time... _

Tsugumi inched towards the rabbit quietly so as to not frighten it. The rabbit stood on its hind legs, its nose twitching. Suddenly, it seemed to have noticed Tsugumi’s presence and started bolting away.

“Ahhh wait!!” Tsugumi yelled and ran after the rabbit. She untied her apron and tied it around her waist hoping to increase her speed. The rabbit kept on hopping across the road and towards the park. Tsugumi’s heart almost jumped out of her chest when she saw the rabbit crossing the road, ignorant of the cars rushing past. Soon, both she and the rabbit were engulfed in the greenery of the park. 

“Stop hopping away!” Tsugumi shouted through shallow breaths, growing exhausted from the wild rabbit chase. She panted heavily as she leaned against a nearby tree. As soon as she stopped, the rabbit stopped too. After a moment’s rest, Tsugumi sighed and tried approaching it again. This time she held her breath and tiptoed towards the rabbit, hoping not to startle the little creature.

_ Anytime now… _

Tsugumi stretched her arms forward, ready to catch the rabbit when suddenly, the ground below her collapsed. She plunged down a deep dark hole, screaming frantically as she desperately flailed her arms all over. The lower she descended, the more the fear consumed her. Before long, she blacked out.

* * *

Tsugumi slowly opened her eyes. The blinding light made her squint a little as she groaned. Pain throbbed mercilessly at the back of her head.

_ I’m unhurt? Where… am I? _

She gradually sat up and looked around her. 

“You’re awake…” A tiny voice sounded behind her. She turned around to see a girl, roughly the same age as her, wearing a sleeveless blue dress that stretched to her knee. The girl had long flowing teal hair and the tip of her ears was slightly pointy. The mysterious girl leaned closer to Tsugumi, seemingly observing her facial features. Alarmed, Tsugumi leaped backward and fell into a shallow pond behind her with a yelp. Water splashed all over her body. Then, she look up to see that she had been laying in the middle of a giant flower before she fell.

“Wh-who are you?!” Tsugumi stuttered.

“Don’t be scared... I won’t hurt you…” The girl slowly approached Tsugumi and whispered to her in a soft voice, extending a hand to help Tsugumi up. Tsugumi hesitated for a while before accepting it.

“My name is Sayo Hikawa. Nice to meet you.” The girl introduced herself with a small smile. Now that Tsugumi had calmed down a little, she observed the girl a little bit better. Her lime green eyes seemed to reflect the sunlight coming from above and her dress had shiny glitters over its fraps around the edges. 

“Sayo...Hikawa?” 

“Yes. I am a spirit here.”

“Spirit?”

“Mhm… like an apprentice fairy…”

“W-Where am I?”

“You’re in Wonderland.”

“Huh? How did I get here?”

“You fell from the sky,” Sayo replied, recalling hearing a loud noise while tending to her garden and turned around to see Tsugumi falling onto the huge flower. Thankfully, Tsugumi did not suffer any injuries. She then decided to stay beside Tsugumi until she regained consciousness in case creatures that lurked at night attacked her. A wolf did attempt to attack them, but Sayo managed to fend it off with what little magic she had.

“The sky?” Tsugumi closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened before. She was chasing the rabbit and…

“Where’s the rabbit?!” Tsugumi’s eyes snapped open as she placed her arms on Sayo’s shoulders.

“Rabbit?” Sayo tilted her head and looked at Tsugumi in confusion. “There is no rabbit here. You were the only one who dropped from the sky.”

“No…” Tsugumi slumped onto the ground, water splashing all over her uniform once again. At this point, she didn’t care if her uniform was drenched.

“Hey…” Sayo slowly approached the brunette, “it’s okay… maybe the rabbit didn’t run far...you can still find it.”

“Really?” Tsugumi looked up at Sayo as her eyes lit up.

“Mhm… I think I heard a sound earlier near that direction…” Sayo pointed to her left.

“Oh my god, you’re a lifesaver!” Tsugumi went up and hugged Sayo tightly. A huge blush filled the teal-haired girl’s cheeks.

“I-It’s nothing…” Sayo held her hands in the air awkwardly, unsure if she should hug back. She hesitantly lowered her arms and wrapped them around Tsugumi’s body, lightly patting Tsugumi’s back. Soon, they both separated with Sayo looking away shyly.

“Oh, by the way, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Tsugumi Hazawa!” Tsugumi smiled and extended her hand.

“Ah… Hazawa-san. Nice to meet you.” Sayo lightly grabbed Tsugumi’s hand and shook it. 

“So, Sayo-san, you’re coming with me, right?” Tsugumi looked at Sayo in anticipation, her hands placed near her chest.

“Ah…” Sayo turned around and walked away. “I can introduce you to my friend who can bring you around here...she is really stron-”

“Eh? I want you to follow me and bring me around though.” Tsugumi cut Sayo off.

“Eh?!” Sayo turned back to Tsugumi and stared at her in surprise. “Well... in this world, my magic is not considered strong enough… I might not be able to protect you…” The reason why Sayo had never left her home, which was the current location they were in, was due to this exact reason.

“Well, you kept me safe while I was unconscious, right? That is good enough for me, ehehe!” Tsugumi giggled and went up to Sayo, wrapping her hands around Sayo’s and smiling at her.

_ That smile… _

Sayo’s face instantly turned red as she gently let down Tsugumi’s hand. “You deserve someone better to show you around…”

“No. You’re coming with me and that’s it!” Tsugumi grinned with a look of determination flaming in her eyes.

“But-”

“No more buts! So Sayo-san, you said left side, right?” Tsugumi held Sayo’s hand firmly as she walked towards the direction Sayo pointed just now. 

“Y-Yes…” Sayo nodded, she noticed how Tsugumi had interlocked her fingers with hers, and that made her face burn up even more.

“Then, let’s go!” Tsugumi dragged the teal-haired girl who was currently a blushing mess towards the direction.

_ Maybe this isn’t too bad after all… _

Sayo thought to herself as she got pulled along by Tsugumi, staring at her.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my comeback fic of course had to be a SayoTsugu fic. Also, the reason for the absence is because I am in Genshin Impact hell. I might start writing some Genshin fic hahahahaha


End file.
